


In a new light

by Nea



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, former relationships mentioned, how episode 213 should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Immediately after episode 213s ending, Marcos makes it to John's.





	In a new light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/gifts).



> **Author's note:** The lovely _driedflowers_ did her beta magic again.  
>  **Author's note 2:** Happy Birthday, [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel)! I hope you like it!  
>  **Wordcount:** 1.000+  
>  **Warnings:** Second season spoilers  
>  **Disclaimer:** Stan Lee made Johnny up, and Marvel added Marcos, if I remember correctly

Johnny senses Marcos’ presence, Marcos’ _pain_ , so he opens the door of his apartment before Marcos even knocks.

"Brother, I’m sorry, but I’m shot," Marcos whispers.

"Come on in." Johnny is by his side, immediately, helping him in. To see liquid light slip through Marcos’ fingers is horrible and beautiful at the same time.

"Let me see," he orders, when they reach the sofa. He helps Marcos out of his jacket and sweatshirt. "It’s just a graze, I don’t even need to get Caitlin," Johnny finally says. "I’ve seen a lot of them in Afghanistan, so I know how to patch you up." 

He gives Marcos a quick relieved smile and Marcos smiles back. "Good."

"What’s with Wire?" Johnny wants to know while he gathers all the supplies he needs to take care of Marcos’ wound. "Does he know who you are? Will he tell Reeva?"

Marcos shakes his head and looks away.

"Hey, no need to feel guilty about him," Johnny tells him right away. "From all I know _he_ wanted to kill _you_." He dabs gently at Marcos’ injury with an antiseptic gauze. "Do you hear me, Marcos?"

"Yeah, you’re right," Marcos says finally. "But still. I’m not a killer, Johnny, you know me, I’m not..." He sounds desperate and looks at Johnny pleadingly.

"Of course you’re not!" Johnny confirms immediately. "You don’t have to convince me. Everything you did’s in self defense."

Marcos nods, still looking miserable.

"I’m glad it’s you who’s still here and not Wire," John adds quietly. He can feel Marco’s breath hitch for a second, but blames it on the dressing.

"Look who’s talking." Marcos gives him a tiny smirk before turning serious again. "You looked so much worse when the Purifiers got you. With all the pellet shots in your chest..." He still sounds shaken, remembering it. "It looked like you were... It looked really, really bad..."

"I’m fine." Johnny pulls up his t-shirt to show Marcos that there’s no damage left. "It healed, see?" He grabs Marcos hand and puts it against his chest, where his heart is. "It’s all good."

"Good." Marcos doesn’t pull his hand away and Johnny doesn’t let go of him. "Sorry it wasn’t me who rescued you..."

"What are you talking about?" Johnny interrupts him, furrowing his brows. "Clarice told me it was you who got Lorna and Andy to come back and free me."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Marcos shrugs like it’s not a big deal to contact the woman who broke his heart by choosing the side of fanatic mutants and who barely lets him see his newborn daughter. "I just wanted to get you out and Lorna wanted that, too."

"Thank you." Johnny’s fingers move slowly over Marcos’ wrist, whose palm still feels incredibly hot against Johnny’s skin, though Marcos isn’t using his powers. Johnny can feel Marcos’ pulse quicken again. "Even on different sides, you two are still the best friends I ever had."

"We’re family. In good and bad times." Marcos’ nods. "And Clarice too, of course," he adds quickly, pulling his hand away.

Johnny inhales deeply. "We broke up."

"Oh no, I’m sorry," Marcos says, his heartbeat even faster now. 

"It was just a matter of time, you know?" Johnny shakes his head. "Being almost shot set some things in perspective for me." He looks Marcos in the eyes.

"Lorna kissed me and I didn’t feel anything," Marcos says quietly. "She’s the mother of my child, and all I want now is to be friends again, for Aurora’s sake."

"Maybe you two will get a second chance when everything goes back to normal," Johnny tells him, while wondering if his powers have evolved. Can he manipulate people’s thoughts, words or feelings now?

Now it’s Marcos who shakes his head. "I don’t think so. It was more of a goodbye kiss."

"Are you okay?" Johnny gets up.

"Because of Lorna?" Marcos looks up to him from the sofa. "I will be, I guess. We both want to kiss other people, so..."

"Not because of Lorna," Johnny interrupts. "Your heart’s racing like crazy! I better go and get Caitlin."

"Don’t!" Marcos’ protest stops him in his tracks. "It’s not because of the shot."

"You have to calm down, then." Johnny sits down next to Marcos again. "Bullet holes and racing hearts don’t go well together." As soon as he checks Marcos dressing, his heartbeat speeds up again. "Sorry, I know it hurts."

"It’s not that bad." Marcos blushes.

"But everytime I touch you, you..." Johnny starts and Marcos blushes more.

"Oh," Johnny says softly when the realization hits him.

"Right," Marcos whispers, leaning in, just a little and Johnny does, too. With their foreheads touching and their eyes closed, they stay like that for a moment.

"I wanted to do this since you came for me." Johnny licks his lips and then presses his lips on Marcos’.

"I thought I’d never see you alive again." Marcos fingers are tracing the lines of Johnny’s cheeks to his jaw, before he kisses him passionately.

"I never thought I’d ever kiss you." Johnny kisses Marcos again, who runs his fingers through Johnny’s hair now. "Or that I’d be your type..."

"I know what you mean." Marcos nods. "But you absolutely are..."

"Good." Johnny grins. "And yeah, we were never single at the same time."

"Seems, the timing is better now." Marcos smiles. "Though the shot wound’s really unnecessary."

"No kidding." Johnny snorts. "And that’s why you should have some rest right now."

"Is that your way of getting me to your bed?" Marcos asks and Johnny grins and helps him to his feet.

"I hope you’d get into my bed because you want to."

"You can bet on it." Marcos leans into him and together they make it to the bedroom and onto the bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Johnny wants to know as he lies down next to Marcos.

"I’m in bed with you and can barely move. That sucks." Marcos laughs, then winces.

Johnny turns to his side, so he can face Marcos. "Good things come to those who wait." He grins. "You’re not going anywhere and neither am I."

Marcos nods at that and pulls him closer for another kiss before he closes his eyes.

Johnny smiles, moves a little closer and closes his eyes, too.


End file.
